1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a cleaning device, and more particularly to a method for controlling a vacuum cleaner.
2. Related Art
Particle (dust) detecting technologies have been applied to particle amount detection and environment control of conventional vacuum cleaners, air cleaners, and self-propelled vacuum cleaners, so as to clean up the particles (dust) more effectively. Therefore, as long as the amount of particles (dust) can be detected in a simple but effective manner, such a technology may be used to enhance the service efficiency of the conventional vacuum cleaner, the air cleaner, and the self-propelled vacuum cleaner, thereby achieving the effect of energy saving and carbon reduction.
The existing particle detecting technologies may be roughly divided into the following three types.
(1) Optical detecting type: in the particle detecting technology of this type, the content of particles (dust) in the air is detected by using a pair of optical emitting and receiving devices. When the content of particles (dust) in the air rises, the light flux detected by the receiving device is lowered with the increase of the content of particles (dust). Therefore, such a technology can determine the content of particles (dust) in the air through the light flux detected by the receiving device.
(2) Pressure difference detecting type: in the particle detecting technology of this type, the content of particles (dust) in the conventional vacuum cleaner, the air cleaner, and the self-propelled vacuum cleaner is determined through the pressure difference between the air inlet and the air outlet of the conventional vacuum cleaner, the air cleaner, or the self-propelled vacuum cleaner.
(3) Piezoelectric pressure sensing type: in the particle detecting technology of this type, a pressure sensing element fabricated by using lead zirconate titanate (PZT) is placed on a wall of the air inlet. Therefore, when the particles (dust) in the air are sucked into the air inlet of the conventional vacuum cleaner, the air cleaner, or the self-propelled vacuum cleaner, such a technology can determine the amount of garbage in the air inlet through the force of impacting the pressure sensing element by the particles (dust).
Although various particle detecting technologies are proposed in the prior art, the conventional vacuum cleaner, the air cleaner, or the self-propelled vacuum cleaner still cannot automatically recognize the states that a mechanical failure occurs, the filter screen is broken, the dust collection box is full, the amount of dust is increased, and the like.